More Millenium Items, More Hidden Secrets
by cellcharger14
Summary: There are 7 more millenium items.....The SILVER MILLENIA ITEMS, Millenia Sword, Millenia Sheild, Millenia Clock, Millenia Frame, Millenia Alpha, Millenia Anon, Millenia Disc. And you thought the Millenium Puzzle was the strongest. CHAPTER 11 IS UP.
1. The New Journey

Chapter 1-The New Journey  
  
A man in robes is walking in a hallway lit by candles carrying a silver case with an eye on the front.  
"The millenium item Alpha is now mine, I just cant wait to use it," said the man. He had brown hair that was so long it covered his eyes, he also had brown eyes and a pointy nose. Though his face was completely shrouded in darkness by his hood on the robes.  
The man finally stopped at a doorless opening and and walked inside.  
"Memorio, is that you?"said someone in the room.  
"Yes, it is me," said Memorio,"What are you doing here Coral."  
"I'm here to ask you did you get it?" asked Coral.  
"Yes, yes I did," Memorio's voice immediately changes into an evil alter ego,"Coral, you seem to be a slowing down, you're not helping me at all, you may have to go." Yami Memorio takes out the Millenium Alpha, which looks like a roman numeral one with the eye symbol in the direct middle.  
"W-what are y-you going to do to m-me?" asked Coral.  
Yami Memorio smiles,"I'm going to send you to the Unworld Realm, if you haven't noticed it's not the Shadow Realm. Thats because, the shadow realm is weak."  
Yami Memorio approaches Coral and holds up the millenium item...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Pharoah Yugi, everything is a go," said the servent,"the millenium item silver series has been hidden."  
"Did you find someone who you could trust to help you hide them, Dimitri?" asked the Pharoah. "Yes, I found Memorio to hide the Millenium Alpha, the strongest of the items." said Dimitri.  
"And the Millenium Sheild, sword, clock, anon, and disc?"  
"Yes"  
"What I don't understand is that there are supposed to be seven but there is only six."  
"There are rumors that there is a seventh but no one knows for sure."  
"Well then," said the Pharoah,"we're just going to have to find it then."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Present Day  
  
"Pamela, I can't wait for the new duel technology, that awaits tommorrow." said a brown haired boy that covers most of his eyes.  
"Yea, it makes all of your cards come to life. I think its awesome," continued Pamela,"But to bad that Kaiba couldn't see what his little brother invented."  
"The little brother is Mokuba." he said.  
"You know Memo, when we get that Life Disk, I want to go against you." Pamela said softly.  
Pamela was a good-looking girl, who always knew how to dress. Low rise flare jeans with a small belly showing shirt and a jacket that looked small but sexy. Memo was wearing baggy jeans with a big shirt with a silver item that looks like roman number with a symbol of an eye in the middle.  
As Pamela and Memo were talking a person walks up to them. He wore egyptian like clothes, but more modern like.  
"I must tell you, I have been to the future and there is much destruction for you Memo." said the person.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? What destruction?," asked Memo.  
"Your millenium item, the Millenia Alpha contains evil. And if you don't destroy it soon. It will cause destruction." he said.  
"Who are you?" Memo asked again.  
"My name is Shadi."  
"What did you want us to do?" asked Memo.  
"My Millenia Clock showed me that you had three other friends and one of them had a millenium item. But I only see one." replied Shadi.  
"Well, I don't know anyone else at the moment." said Memo."The tournament hasn't even started yet. I meet a lot of people that way."  
"Don't enter the tournament, if you do. Chaos will reign. I must go." Then Shadi walked off.  
"He scares me, Memo," said Pamela, then Pamela looks away,"Oh my gosh, is that you Jamal."  
"Hey, Pammy, what's up. I didn't know you were going to be in the tourney." said Jamal.  
"Well, you know. Nice seeing you, Jamal."  
"How about I go with you two." asked Jamal.  
Is what that Shadi guy said is true then he will come with us. Memo thought.  
"That would be great, Jamal, come on. We're about to get some chow."  
From a distance, watches Shadi. He tells himself that "It has begun, the prophecy." 


	2. A Story Unfolds

Chapter 2-A Hidden Power  
  
The day of the tournament is today and the also the new disk are out. Memo, Pamela, and Jamal were one of the first people in line. After they bought their disk, the group could see most of the duelist preparing their decks and pre-dueling. Not knowing, they see their new companion sitting on a bench right in front of them.  
"Hey, Pam, M, why don't we sit here." said Jamal.  
"Cool" said Pam, then the three sat down beside the girl sitting there.  
"Who told you that you could sit here?" the girl asked meaningly.  
"Hey, this bench is big enough for all of us, who are you anyway." ask Memo.  
"The name isn't important, thank you-" said the girl.  
"Hey, Christine, why are you in the tournament." said a guy with a bandana on his head.  
"CHRISTINE, she's is the worst duelist I've ever heard of. I never knew that she would actually be in another tournament--" said Jamal.  
Christine interrupted,"Shut up.I'll show you. But for you to see. I'll have to go with you."  
"I don't think so, Christine. Because we don't-uhh-have any more room for you." Jamal points.  
The bandana guy walks up to them.,"You know I have to see this. I'm Brian, nice to meet you all."  
Oh no! What Shadi said is coming true. Now one of them have a millenium item, but who.  
Then there was an explosion, the ground began to shake and the setting began to change through time. It takes Memo, Pamela, Jamal, Christine, and Brian with it.  
"Let me show the future and what it will take you with that millenium item." Shadi came into the scene almost automatically. "We are 3 weeks into the future and look at this stadium. It is in ruins.  
"Who made that earthquake?" asked Memo.  
"Someone outside the tournement did this, that person must have the Millenia Anon." said Shadi.  
"Can we go back 3 weeks ago.There's a tournament going on." said Pamela.  
"The tournament is still going on." said Shadi.  
"You have to be kidding me, a normal tournament last about 4 days." said Christine.  
"How would you know, you don't last in a tournament for like, 2 minutes." said Brian.  
Jamal starts to laugh."That was funni, yo!"  
"I'm sorry, but you're stuck here. Find a way out yourself." Shadi disappears.  
Christine runs forward,"No, this wasn't in the deal."  
Memo also walks forward,"What are you talking about.WAIT!! Are you the one with the--"  
Christine has her back turned to the group, then Brian walks up,"Christine are you ok?"  
"No, I am not Christine, I am another side to her, this pathetic fool, trying to contain me, who does she think she is. Anyway, I must be going to an alternate reality. Wanna come...not. Don't want you people ruining my plans." said Yami Christine. Then she pulls out a silver item that looks like a picture frame.  
"Thats a millenium item, its looks kinda like the one that you have Memo." said Jamal.  
"But this is the Millenia Frame, takes me to an alternate reality in any time and place. See you in another reality. Enjoy this tourney." then Yami Christine opened the portal and jumped inside.  
Memo and Pamela and Brian jumped forward into the portal before it closed, leaving Jamal on the other side.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
Somewhere in time  
  
"Master, everything is going according to plan. We have also found the seventh item. The Millenia Frame." said the servant.  
"Well, that won't be our target right now, our target right now is the Millenia Alpha." said the master.  
"Who is the weilder of the item?" asked the servant.  
"Memorio Walker, the descendant of the great hand sorcerer to Pharoah Yugi, who of course is dead is he, that was your job."  
"Yes, he is but when he died all of the other millenium items of the gold series disappeared."  
"Well, the 3 millenium sets cannot be within one another. Soon the millenium diamond series will come. Then it's on." said the master. 


	3. A Different Reality

*Author's Note*  
Some of the cards that are on here are made up!!!  
  
Chapter 3-A Different Reality!!  
  
"Memo, we left Jamal back there, we have to go get him." pushed Pamela."Are you even listening to me?"  
Memo and Brian were looking at a big Jinzo ready to attack. Memo then took out his duel disk and sets it on.He then draws a card and smiles. "I'm going to summon the Black Eyes Metal Dragon." The lucky duelist places it on the duel disk and in an instant the monster is alive. Brian and Pamela look in awe.  
"Alright, Jinzo attack." said a voice, it sounded like Jamal.  
"Black Eyes Metal Dragon attack that weak monster." said Memo.  
"Well then, I play my mirror force card." said Jamal.  
Next to the attacking monster was a card that showed its effect. A wall force of reddish-pink racing toward Black Eyes, then destroying the monster.  
"Too bad, whoever you are, now hand over your map card." said Jamal.  
"What, what are you talking about?" asked Memo.  
"The tournament rules, dummy. One on one monster, first monster down, loser gives winner map card. Getting five map cards you go to the next stage in the tourney. NOW HAND IT OVER." Jamal was getting mad.  
"Jamal, how did you get to the other side of the portal?" asked Brian.  
"Who the hell are you?" replied Jamal.  
"Jamal, don't you know us?" Pamela stepped forward.  
"I don't know any of you, hey you, brown haired freak, give me my map card." demanded Jamal.  
"I don't have one, Jamal, listen to us." said Memo.  
Behind Memo, Christine walked up. "Well, hello all. This is a different reality. Thats why Jamal doesn't know you. Guess what, I have five map cards. I'm going to the semi-finals. See ya."  
"Come here you loser. I want you to go against me. We'll see if you're worthy of all five of your map cards." stepped forward was Brian.  
"Do you even have a map card?" asked Christine.  
"--Hello, I need my map card from brown hair." Jamal demanded again.  
"Here take one of mine." Christine gave one to Jamal, it was really for him to shutup.  
"Thanks," Jamal runs off.  
Christine approaches Brian. "Are you ready to duel. I'm going to get five again. Jamal also has five too. I'm going to get him when I get to the semi-finals."  
"Please, lets get going."  
The duel then starts, they both load up their disks.  
"Ladies and winners go first. I place one monster face down defense mode and I place one card face down." said Christine as she smiles," your turn."  
"Well then, I play the-what the-o well, Baby Dragon in attack mode. That's all I will do." said Brian.  
"Are you serious, you stink Brian. I'm serious. Talking about me not good at duel monsters, ha, don't make me laugh. Now I sacrifice my face down card," which was a Flame Manipulator,"and I summon the great Dark Magician." Dark Magician was soon standing on the ground."Guess what, Brian, I attack and you go byebye."  
"You're forgeting one thing, my face down card, so go ahead and attack." said Brian.  
"Hold on," said Christine. She then pulled out a small silver frame with an eye on it. Christine then disappears.  
"Where did she go?" asked Brian.  
"The Millenia Frame allows her to go to different realities. She probably going to one where she attacks and you use your face down card." said Memo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A different reality, same time  
  
"I now attack with Dark Magician, go". said Christine.  
"Then I show you my face down card. My Attack Destroyer, able to stop your attack and the attack points of your monster go down to zero." said Brian.  
In the shadows far from the duel was the real Christine. "Now I know what happens if Brian attacks."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Back in the original timeline  
  
Christine then reappears. "I'm ready to battle you now."  
"I'm not stupid,, I now play the The Inflictor, 1000 life points are deducted from your life points. And I put Baby Dragon in attack mode. Now Baby Dragon attack. It's all over for you."  
He is so stupid, he forgot MY face down card, hahaha. Thought Christine. 


	4. Another Side, Another Story

Chapter 4- Another side, Another Story  
  
"Pharoah Yugi, we must ask you. What has happend to your Millenium Puzzle?" asked the Sorcerer.  
"I have locked up the puzzle, it has caused destruction. Also, duel monsters, we must stop it. It is ruining our palace." said the Pharoah.  
"No, duel monsters is a way of life, here. We must keep it up." demanded the sorcerer.  
"I'm sure we can manage, Kaiba.--" started Pharoah.  
Someone walked in with a shattered Millenium Puzzle. "Pharoah Yugi, someone has torn apart the great millenium puzzle."  
Yugi's mind then splits in two. The pharoah instantly faints.  
"Who has done this?" asked Kaiba.  
"Some person named Memorio. He just ran off." pointed the servent.  
"Well, I must do something. Don't worry, just use my staff and a little magic." Kaiba the created a mist above their heads and appeared out of it was Memorio.  
"You know Kaiba, that didn't surprise me at all. Now, you and Yugi, will be sent to the Unworld Realm."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Back in the present, but different reality  
  
"You know, you forgot all about MY facedown, go trap card, Force field. Allowing me to triple your attack," Christine laughs," right back you. Which means that your monster is destroyed , and I win. So hand over your map card now so I can go to the semi-half finals."  
"No, you probably have a plan or something. Why do you want to go semi-half finals?" asked Brian.  
"That's a stupid question, Brian. I wanna be the winner. As for you, give me my map card, NOW!" demanded Christine.  
"Don't do it, I feel there's more than just winning this duel." yelled Memo.  
"You know Memo, there is another side to you. Tell the group you sent Yugi and Kaiba to the Unworld Realm." said Christine.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." said Memo.  
"Maybe, you don't know, but I think you're alter ego has something else to say." Christine smiled.  
Memo then turned away, his brown hair started getting longer and he started getting taller. It was like his other self was older than he is. Yami Memo turned around. His voice also changed. "Ah, Chrissy, you found out who I really am. Haha. That Kaiba freak really got on my nerves. Thinks he is a big shot because of all of his money and this damned tournament. I promise you I will be the victor in the finals. I guess I must be going." Memo then pulls out his Millenia Alpha and Memo turns into a beam of light and disappears.  
"This cannot be happening.I-I-I li-" started Pamela.  
"Brian, you're map card, before I get personal." Christine then took out her millenium item.  
Brian then gave up his card.  
"Thank you," then Christine disappeared.  
Now all that was left was Pamela and Brian. They both stood there for a while. Then Brian broke the silence.  
"Pamela, we have to get into the finals."  
"Brian, you can't now, but I can. I still have my map card." said Pamela. "Come on, let's get outta here. We are really late in the tournament." Pamela starts running, but relizes that Brian isn't coming. "Aren't you coming Brian."  
"No, there's no purpose of anything now. I got beat by the person who I thought was the loser, but it seems fate let the tables turn on me."  
"This is starting to get out of hand. I am scared it might take me too." said Pamela.  
"Well, I hope it doesn't, you're our last hope of getting on our own lifetime." said Brian. 


	5. The Flaw in the Item

Chapter 5-The Flaw  
  
"Haha, you shouldn't have acceptted this duel, your monster going down." said Yami Memo.  
Yami Memo had out Dark Elf in attack mode and the opponent kid had out a Mystical Elf in defense mode.  
"No this can't be happening." said the kid.  
"Well, it is, now Dark Elf attack--" said Yami Memo.  
"Are you stupid, nothing will happen"  
"I waited for you to say that so I could play my trap card, Ambush Attack, my monster's effect doesn't go into effect and my monster's attack points go up 1000.Destroying your monster and I win."  
The monster began to attack, but then it stopped and turned around looking as if it was to attack the owner.  
"Well, as you can see, I was bluffing, I have played the Change of Innocence card. It now attacks your life points two turns, but I have to sacrifice 500 life points. Making me go to 2500 and you 2000."  
The Dark Elf then attacked Yami Memo.  
"Now its my turn, Memo, I now summon Water Demon, its attack points are 2500, so now Water Demon, attack." said the kid.  
"NOOOOOOO." yelled Yami Memo.  
The water came out of the hologram and came to life, it sprayed a water gun that felt like a water hose spraying in your face. Yami Memo's life points went straight to zero.  
"Who are you?" asked Yami Memo.  
"My name is Marik, and I promise to you. I will rise to be the victor here. You weren't much of a fight, Memo."  
"Forget you, take your damn map card." said Yami Memo.  
"But before you do, let me do something." Marik takes out a silver small disc.  
Yami Memo looks startled."The Millenia Disc, ability to shatter anyones mind-"  
"annnnddd." gestered Marik.  
"Able to take anyone out of the Unworld Realm. What do you tend to do with them. They're mine."  
"I don't think so." Marik holds up the silver disc, and a beam of blue light goes straight towards Memo's millenium item. Right beside Yami Memo comes Yugi and Kaiba.  
"Yugi, Kaiba, are you two ok?" asked Marik.  
"Memo, you are not to do that again and you won't." said Yugi.  
"What makes you say that Yugi, your millenium item is g-g-g-goneeee, NNNNOOOOOOOOO-Yugi, Kaiba, Marik, run." said the real Memo.  
Kaiba and Marik jet off. Yugi stays behind a minute. "You know the good will always defeat the evil, Yami Memo, remember that. Thank you, Memo." Then Yugi runs off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
Later that day  
  
"I have five map cards, I can go on in the tournament. So I have to place them on the duel disk...." started Pamela.  
A hologram projection of Mokuba Kaiba came up. He has short black hair and a tight shirt and had on some skinny long jeans with a jacket. "Hello, I am the host of this tournament, Mokuba Kaiba, and you seem to have gotten five map cards, so listen up, the rules still apply, one on one monster duels, the first monster of either opponent is destroyed you are destroyed. You are automatically gone. You better hurry the first sixteen first here go on. I am included in the sixteen. You better hope you don't go against me."  
"Wow, I may actually be the champion in this tourney, but this is just the first stage in the tourney, I still have a long way to go.." 


	6. The Current Stage Ends

Chapter 6-The New Threat.....or not  
  
"Yugi, I'm glad we're getting along, but we have to get to the Semi- Half finals." said Kaiba.  
"Your brother, how about your brother." replied Yugi.  
"I have 11 map cards, you each can get--" started Marik.  
"Hold up, you have 11 map cards, imfreakin' possible." interrupted Kaiba.  
"I have very strong cards. And my sis' helped me." said Marik.  
"Oh, Izizhu." said Yugi.  
"Yeah, here take them." Marik gave them both 3 map cards."I must be going to the place of the Semi-Half Finals."  
"We'll meet you there Marik." said Yugi. He looks to Kaiba. "Lets get going."  
A shadow walks up to them,before the three split up, which turns into Bakura. "Well, hello, Yugi, uhhh, I wasn't expecting you to be here."  
"Bakura, you're in the tournament. Last time you were in the tournament you got injured." said Yugi.  
"Well," Bakura's Yami form took over,"Yugi, that definetely won't happen again, trust me. This time, I am here on a vengence. You took me out of the battle, but not again. Trust me. Why don't we duel here and now."  
"No, I'll wait for us to duke it out in the Semi-Half Finals." said Yugi.  
"Oh, ok thats fine I already have five map cards." said Yami Bakura,"See ya, in the Semi-Half Finals." said Bakura." Wait, why I don't take you to Unworld Realm."  
"What is the Unworld Realm?" asked Kaiba.  
"Haha, forget the Shadow Realm," Yami Bakura takes out a silver item." This is the Millenia Anon. Basically, its power is unknown. But trust me I will figure it out."  
"We aren't going back there are we Yugi?" Kaiba looked worried.  
"No, we will never go back to that messed up place." said Yugi.  
"Oh, yes my ally, Memo. He has the same dream as I do. Take over this tournament." said Bakura.  
"Do you know who you're messin' with, I am Kaiba." said Kaiba.  
That's the Kaiba I know. Thought Yugi.  
"Kaiba, I want to beat your ass. I've been after you all along, but Memo took you. So I've been looking for your brother."  
"Leave Mokuba out of this." said Kaiba.  
"Mokuba, you know, he is hosting this tournament, he is wwwaayy better than you."  
"You mother---" started Kaiba.  
"Say your last words gentlemen, you're going to the Unworld Realm--" said Yami Bakura.  
Marik bumped Bakura down. He seemed unconsious.  
"We must get out of here." said Marik.  
"But first let me take two of his map cards." said Kaiba.  
"You know, thats not a good idea. But I'll do it anyway." Yugi takes two map cards also. "Well, I guess it now seems that we qualify for the SH Finals. Lets do it."  
"We must part once again. But I will see you in the SH Finals, though. I....just have to do somthing first." then the three part.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
Pamela is walking towards the Semi-Half Finals  
  
"Pamela wait up." said Brian.  
"Brian, what are you doing here?" asked Pamela.  
"I'm going to the SH Finals." said Brian.  
"Are you serious, wow, lets go together." suggested Pamela.  
As Brian and Pamela walk the road to the semi-half finals, someone steps in front of them to stop them from wherever they were going.  
"Who are you?" asked Pamela.  
"I am Marik, my Millenia Item showed me that you are worthy of caring the item even further in this troubled tournament. So here take it, I will see you at the next stage." Then Marik walks off again.  
"Ok, he really scares me....Oh my gosh, he gave you a millenium item." startled Brian.  
"Yeah, I heard the Millenia Disc can do all sorts of things."  
"Like what, Pamela?" asked Brian.  
"I guess we'll both find out."  
"Now, Mokuba said that we have to go to the end of this road, and take a left-" Brian started.  
"Right here. Theres a door. Its pretty well hidden."  
"We are about to enter through the toughest challenges, are you up for it?" asked Brian.  
"Lets do it." said Pamela as they walk through the door to the next stage of the Death Tourney. 


	7. Welcome to Duel Maze

Chapter 7-Welcome to Duel Maze  
  
"Well, hello, you are the first to make here. Please sign your name over there. We don't want any outsiders." Said the host Mokuba Kaiba.  
Pamela and Brian walked over to the table with a sign up sheet. The paper had numbers 1-16 going vertical. Pamela put her name by number 1 and Brian put his name by numbe 2.  
"So has this tournament really been going on for 3 weeks?" asked Pamela.  
"Yes, its so sad, so sad. But finally someone has come--" started Mokuba.  
Then Marik walked in someone in behind,he was in a long robe and had a tattoo on the left of his face,next Marik asked."Where do I sign in?"  
Mokuba pointed toward the table.  
Soon the room was filling up, Jamal from this timeline was coming in followed by Christine and Memo.  
"Look who's here, Pamela. The bitch know it all." said Brian.  
"Well, well, well. Look who's here, Pamela and Brian." walked up Christine, "I know you two were talking about me," Christine looks at Pamela," We better go against each other, cause you're going down."  
After that a girl with long blonde hair walked in. "Hello, all, I am Mai, remember the name because I'm gonna be the victorious one in the tournament."  
Next, walked in Yugi and Kaiba. Kaiba ran straight forward to hug his brother."MOKUBA!!"  
Mokuba replied with," SETO!!"  
It was a short inspirational moment before Kaiba started to yell out to the group." ANYONE AND I MEAN ANYONE WHO TRIES TO MESS WITH MY BROTHER OR THE TOURNAMENT WILL AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFIED ON THE SPOT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A BIG HOT SHOT OR THE BEST DUELIST HERE, THEN IT WILL BE TOO BAD FOR YOU."  
Next walked in was a struggling Bakura. He limped all the way over to the sign up table. After Bakura signed up the last two people walked in....Shadi and Pegasus. Yugi looked awe strucked.He then walked over to the duo. "You two are in the tournament?" asked Yugi.  
"Yes we are, I am here to calm what is to come--" said Shadi.  
"And I am here to regain my title as being the best." replied Pegasus. The both of them walked over to the table."  
"Alright, the sixteen duelist are here in the room. Seto can you lock the door?" insisted Mokuba.  
Kaiba went to lock the door.  
"Now, welcome to the next stage in the Death Tourney, this stage is called Duel Maze. Two opponents are chosen randomly and the two duelist are to go to the opening of the maze.When it is time, the duo will race through the maze battling monster and magic/trap cards. Trust me, this will test your stamina and strength as a duelist,When you signed up your name, you had a number beside the name. Lets check the names shall we--" a screen behind Mokuba came on and the numbers with duelist were shown.  
1. Pamela Dogania  
2.Brian Sigall  
3.Marik Istar  
4.Odion Istar  
5.Micheal Johanson  
6.Jonathan Kecklar  
7.Jamal Burn  
8.Christine Million  
9.Memorio Thousan  
10.Mai Valentine  
11.Yugi Motou  
12.Seto Kaiba  
13.Ryou Bakura  
14.Shadi...(last name unknown)  
15.Maximillion Pegasus  
16. Mokuba Kaiba  
"Wow, this is going to be an awesome part of the tournament." said Brian.  
"--Now the first two duelist are now to be chosen."  
The lottery look-a-like started up. Balls with numbers started revolving until two balls came out of the small hole.  
"Now the first duelist is number 8....Christine Million--" started Mokuba.  
"Well, I'm ready to take on anyone." said Christine.  
"And the opponent will be.....number 2,Brian Sigall."  
Brian looked shocked, he turned to Pamela."I don't know if I'm ready."  
"Trust me, you are, go on." said Pamela.  
The two duelist line up the starting line. Christine leading into one opening in the maze and Brian leading into another. Three seconds later a buzzer went off. And the Duel Maze began. 


	8. Begun, The Chaos Has

*Idon't any of the Yugioh characters or cards*  
*I think i have the characters i made up* (tell me if thats tru)  
  
Chapter 8-Begun,the Choas Has  
  
Brian, thinks of himself being on the track team, running as fast as he can. "I must beat this Christine." as Brian took a right turn in the maze he ran into a Amazon Archer with one card behind it. "So it begins." Brian loads up his duel disk. Draws five cards and looks into his hand." Now I play, Giant Solder of Stone in defense mode and I put one card face down."  
Then the card behind the Amazon Archer showed its effect. It was a Trap Hole.  
"NOO" cried Brian, then he laughed,"Sorry I have to do this, I pay 1000 life points to play, Seven Tools of the Bandit. Destroying your trap card. I guess now its my turn, I put Giant Solder of Stone in attack mode and I attack your Amazon Archer, making me the victor of this duel." Then Brian runs forward remembering about being on the track team.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Christine was ahead of Brian, she was running as fast as she could, until she ran into a Red Eyes Black Dragon "This is too easy," Christine drew five cards,"Now I play this magic card first, called Heavy Storm and--" started Christine.  
The card showed its effect, Fake Trap. That means it destroys cards trying to destroy it.  
"Oh, no. Well, then I place this monster face-down defense mode." said Christine.  
Then the Red Eyes Black Dragon began to attack with some sort of hyperbeam at Christine's monster. The monster turned out to be a Celtic Guardian, which then burst into millions of pieces.  
"Ok, now I'm getting scared, if I loose to this beast, what happens to me. Well, I don't want to know, but wait, I'll use my millenium item to help me." Christine then pulled out her Millenia Frame, and a blinding light came out to her, making her disappear.........  
........"Alright, I'm in an alternate reality, now I need to know something, Where do I go if I lose."  
The other Christine,"I do nothing this turn.Its hopeless."  
The Red Eyes Black Dragon then went straight toward the other Christine. "NOOOOOOOO."  
"CHRISTINE, YOU HAVE LOST A DUEL INSIDE A DUEL, YOU MUST RETURN TO THE ENTRANCE AND TRY AGAIN" said Mokuba over the P.A. system..........  
..........."Hmmm, so that's what happens, well then, I pull a card from my deck and.....--"  
"CHRISTINE, YOU HAVE LOST THE DUEL MAZE, BRIAN HAS BEAT YOU TO THE END." said Mokuba over the P.A. system.  
"There's no escaping my fate, then I shall MAKE my own fate."  
  
When Christine arrived to the beginning of the maze, Brian stood there smiling.  
"You did it, Brian, you're going to the Semi-Finals." cried Pamela.  
"NO HE ISN'T," yelled Christine. She pulled out her item, and banished Brian to the Unworld Realm. "HAHAHAHAHA."  
"You're sick, Christine, you must be stopped." said Yugi.  
"Shut up, little Yugi, you don't have your millenium item anymore, you are now pathetic." retaliated Christine.  
"Do something Mokuba." cried Yugi.  
"She'll probably get her punishment later on in the tournament." said Mokuba.  
"You're next, MOKUBA," Christine pointed her Millenia Frame at Mokuba.  
Then Jamal jumped in front of Christine with a silver sword having an engraved eye on it.  
"THE MILLENIA SWORD, you of all people had it. Interesting." Christine said amazed.  
"You return Brian right now," demanded Jamal, pointing the sword at her.  
"How about.....NO!!" said Christine.  
Behind in the very back was Memo, laughing to himself, he thought, THEY HAVE NO IDEA THAT I AM THE GREATEST THREAT IN THIS ENTIRE TOURNAMENT, SHE IS JUST A PLAYTOY, THAT WILL EVENTUALLY GET TORN APART. HMMPPH.THE PROPHECY JUST SAYS THAT THE WEILDER OF THE MILLENIA FRAME WILL LAST VERY LITTLE, THAT PERSON IS JUST KEEPING THE REAL THREAT HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS UNTIL THAT PERSON IS DEFEATED......AND THE PROPHECY IS RIGHT ON TRACK.  
"Begun, the Chaos has!!!" said Shadi. 


	9. Kaiba vs Memorio

Chapter 9-Memorio vs. Kaiba  
  
"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS, AND LETS GET BACK TO THE TOURNAMENT.PLEASE SHOW THE REMAINING DUELIST WHO HAVEN'T DUELED." yelled Mokuba.  
The screen then showed the remaining duelist:  
1.Pamela Dogania  
3.Marik Istar  
4.Odion Istar  
5.Micheal Johanson  
6.Jonathan Kecklar  
7.Jamal Burn  
9.Memorio Thousan  
10.Mai Valentine  
11.Yugi Motou  
12.Seto Kaiba  
13.Ryou Bakura  
14.Shadi...(last name unknown)  
15.Maximillion Pegasus  
16. Mokuba Kaiba  
"Now the drawing for the next battle begins." said Mokuba.  
The lottery thing started up again, this time it went by much quicker.  
"The first duelist is number 9....Memorio Thousan, and the opponent is now number 12....Seto Kaiba." said the announcer. Nearly everyone in th room juss gasped.  
"Big brother, do you think I should redraw?" asked the little bro.  
"No, I can take on this numskull.--BRING IT ON." said Kaiba with confidence. He walked up to the beginning of the maze, and so did Memorio.  
"Now the maze shall change," said Mokuba, the maze went into the floor and rose again, but not int the same pattern."On my mark--get set-- gooo."  
And the next duel began,I have never lost a duel-NEVER-and I will NOT start now. Thought Kaiba.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
"Should I make this duel go by easier, I shall." Memorio then took up his item and make a perfect circle and stepped inside.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"I feel someone using their millenium item, Yugi." said Pamela.  
"It was probably Memo." replied Yugi,"that spirit in him came from hell itself, he must be destroyed at all cost, no matter what."  
"I heard that I have to be that person to bring Memo back to normal." said Pamela.  
"You may have to but---" started Yugi.  
"HOW DID HE DO THAT, MEMO INSTANTLY APPEARED AT THE END OF THE MAZE." said Mokuba on the P.A.  
"He did what?!" startled Pamela.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
"HAHAHAHA, thanks to my millenium item I was able to zip through time faster." Memo said confidently."Now all I have to do is go through this door way and I win."  
"What how did you get in my path." came up Kaiba.  
"Well, It seems I am about to win." said Memo.  
"How about we duel for the end." demanded Kaiba.  
"Hmmm, I guess so. But lets make it more interesting, If I win you go to the Unworld Realm--"started Memo.  
"And if I win, you give me your millenium thingy and you leave this town once I beat you." said Kaiba.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA, If you win, I will not only leave this town, but I will leave three towns away."said Memo."Now then, lets get started." Memo loaded up his duel disk.  
Kaiba did the same,"Winners go first. I place card face down, and I put out Beaver Warrior, now my turn is over."  
"Corny move, yo. I play the Ancient Brain and I put card face down.  
"Well I attack with Beaver Warrior--" started Kaiba.  
"Not soo fast Kaiba, I play Block Attack--"  
"Well, I play De-Spell." said Kaiba."Now Beaver Warrior, you can attack.. With Beaver Warrior at 1200 and your weak Ancient Brain at 1000. Your life points go down to 3800 and I end my turn."  
Kaiba-4000  
Memo-3800  
"You are making me angry. I put this card face down defense mode and I play the Change of Heart card. I take your Beaver Warior." said Memo.  
"Nooo."  
"Now I attack with Beaver Warrior." said Memo, the beaver then slashed at Kaiba, destroying his life points.  
Kaiba-2800  
Memo-3800  
"Well, I play Swords of Revealing Light and I play Megamorph and put it towards my Beaver Warrior you used aganist me. You have no monsters and my monsters attack goes up to 2400. Now Beaver Warrior attack."  
"This can't be happening." said Memo.  
The warrior now has slashed at Memo, deducting his life points.  
Kaiba-2800  
Memo-1400  
"This is pissing me off. I can only draw." said Memo. Huh, whats this, I drew the The Immortal of Thunder.GOOD. "I play this card face down defense mode."  
"Haha you are about to loose. Attack Beaver Warrior." said Kaiba.  
The beast attacked but his life points didn't go to zero.  
Kaiba-2800  
Memo-800  
"It didn't double because my life points are lower than yours." said Memo."Now I flip over the Immortal of Thunder giving me 5000 life points. Also with that I summon the Dark Elf. Thats not all. I play the Heavy Storm card. Destroying that damned Swords of Revealing Light. Now I pay 1000 life points to attack."  
The Swords then disapeared, Dark Elf next attacked with a dark energy ball towards Kaiba.  
"NOOOOOOO."  
Kaiba-800  
Memo-800  
"Hmmm, I guess, we're tied." said Memo.  
"Trust me, this isn't the end." replied Kaiba. 


	10. A Glare of the Future

Chapter 10-A Glare of the Future  
  
"Before my turn ends I will now switch my Immortal of Thunder to defense mode and I put this card face down. Now is your last turn." said Memo.  
"--WHY ARE YOU TWO DUELING? IS THIS TO SETTLE AN ARGUEMENT OVER THE END. THIS IS A MUST SEE." said Mokuba over the intercom.  
"Well, forget your stupid card I will be the victor, I have not lost a duel ever. And this....won't...be...the...." faded Kaiba.  
"Are you starting to relize your fate. You are not ready to challenge me." said Memo.  
"I will not stand for this, I summon the Summoned Skull--"started Kaiba.  
"I play Trap Hole, destroying your monster and eding your turn. Now I put Immortal of Thunder in attack mode and I attack with both Immortal of Thunder and Dark Elf." said Memo.  
And Immortal of Thunder struck with a ball of zolts at Kaiba and Dark Elf with ball of dark energy.  
"That makes your life points at zero. See ya at the finish line." Memo steps back and crosses the end and smiles.  
"WELL, IT SEEMS THAT MEMORIO THOUSAN HAS WON THIS DUEL. HE WILL BE GOING OF TO THE SEMI-FINALS." said someone over the intercom.  
  
"No, this can't be happening. Why does fate always play with us." said Pamela.  
"Trust me, when I had my Millenium Puzzle. There was a bunch of twist and turns, but in the end I was the one who was the victor." encouraged Yugi.  
"I hope you're right Yugi.This was a long duel. I just hope I don't go against you." said Pamela.  
"Why do you ask that?" asked Yugi.  
"Because I want to get through this together." said Pamela, then she smiled.  
Shadi walks up to them from behind. He taps Yugi who turns around,"What do you need, Shadi?" asked Yugi.  
"I must bring you and Pamela with me to the future. It must be immediate, now." demanded Shadi.  
"What about the next drawing for the next two duelist?" said Pamela.  
"It's Mokuba and Mai. It's a boring battle. Trust me. Mokuba wins if you're asking. Now come on." said Shadi as he created a portal with his millenium item and went on to who knows where in time.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Shadi where are we?" asked Pamela.  
"We are one month after the tournament in the same spot where we just entered the portal, as you can see, it is a desert here.This-all this is inevitable--" started Shadi.  
"NOOOOO. I won't believe it. There has to be a way to change it. There has to be a way." said Yugi."Destiny has been changed before, and it can happen again."  
"I don't think so. This isn't like the Millenium Necklace Yugi, where it can make mistakes. See the millenium items get stronger as they come out- -" again started Shadi.  
"What are you saying there is....more millenium items?" asked Pamela.  
"Yes.....the victor of the battle will be you Pamela. When you do win, your millenium item, the Disc, will-for some reason give off some power that is too strong to handle." said Shadi.  
"What happens to everybody?" asked Pamela," I mean look at this place, its just land. I mean is there any civilization at all."  
"Yes, you are here and Yugi. There are more people--Oh I must tell you something, there is a person who is a bigger threat than Memo." said Shadi.  
"And who is this, Shadi." asked Yugi.  
"It's So---" started Shadi.  
"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here. As you can see it is me, Memo." he said," I was wondering where you two went when Mokuba and Mai were dueling, you came to the future. I know it's a treat. Me and my ally are getting rid of the non-believers. We will be the head pharoahs. We are kicking you off the throne."  
"We'll see about that." replied Yugi.  
"Ha, Yugi, you have know idea of your fate....you die here, you slum. I don't think you will like it. HAHAHAHAHA. Enjoy your time left while you still can. But remember, watch out for the Dual Weilder. He is in the tournament."  
"We have to go back now Shadi." pleaded Pamela. 


	11. A God Cardrevived

Chapter 11- The GREAT God Card....revived.  
  
"You know what...he is coming right now," said Memo. He had his eyes closed and the millenium eye on his forehead. "He wants to speak right now, before he shows up."  
"Well, hello, you two freaks. It seems you two and your other two morons are still in the living--" started the unknown.  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Yugi.  
"I am using my Millenien Brain to speak through Memo. Now lets get down to business, I am not like weak Pegasus nor am I like the split personality weirdo Marik or your recent threat at the DOOM Saga, Rapheal. But I am Solomon the REAL great threat. I am nothing like your past enemy's. HAHAHAHA. When I come, you will be sorry you met me.BUH-BYE."  
"UUUGGGHH, what does he want from me?" said Yugi.  
"He doesn't want anything from you...but from Pamela." said Memo.  
"Well, we're getting out of here. Go Millenia Disc," Pamela throws up the item which burst and they go into another place besides that yellow region.  
"We're back in Domino City, but its in ruins. Look at the buildings." said Yugi.  
"I have brought you to the future, and when Pamela used her item it seems to have stalled my item. So uhhh...we can't leave yet." said Shadi.  
"NO!! This can't be happening. We have to get out of here-- wait, where is our future selves. We have to find them." said Pamela.  
"They could be anywhere.But how about we check with where the Death Tourney was." Shadi said and the three walked off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Master, the three have disappeared." said Memo.  
"WE MUST FIND THEM NOW!!! I WILL NOT LET THEM SLIDE THROUGH MY FINGERS LIKE THE OTHER THREE. IN THE PROPHECY, I AM THE ONE TO BE THE VICTOR, NOW GO."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
"Oh my gosh, what did that freak do to the city?" asked Pamela.  
"I know, he definetely must be stopped--" said Yugi.  
"We must find out something about that mysterious Solomon." said Shadi, "He seems to really want to beat you at your own game."  
"Well, I'll show him--" said Yugi.  
"Look Yugi, a broken down card store. Lets take some booster packs." suggested Pamela. "We may need some more cards by the look of it."  
"Yugi, you will get the God Card, the Sky Dragon, again. Somehow someone put them back on the market and I have seen the future."  
"Well, lets go..." said Yugi, excited. And of they walked to the card store.  
Once in the card store, there were magazines on the floor, shelves torn down, the cash register open, it was a muddle. But in the corner was the Duel Monsters cards.  
Yugi grabbed 5 boosters, Pamela grabbed 4 boosters and Shadi grabbed the last 2 boosters.  
Each hurriedly opened the boosters and anticipated of what was inside.  
"HEY, it's all dust. Every-last-one of them." said Pamela.  
"Mine too, this doesn't make any since." said Shadi.  
"You were right Shadi, Everything in this booster pack was dust-- execpt--Slifer the Sky Dragon." Pamela and Shadi gasped as they saw the great card.  
"Fate is playing with us. I feel something bad will happen at the end of the tournament." said Shadi.  
"THE TOURNAMENT, we have to go back now. It could be my turn or Pamela's turn." said Yugi.  
"I guess my item has cooled off. Lets see here. UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH" Shadi replied. His item giving off a blinding light in which they disappeared into.  
Off they go back into past or present rather,to see more of the fate to come. 


End file.
